the_weegee_meme_creativityfandomcom-20200213-history
Owli Powli
"Owli is my name, chomping is my game." "Owli" Powli (pronucation ow-lee pow-lee) is the weegee counterpart of Olie Polie, his young 7 years old spouse is Pawleeh, the brother of Zoweeh, Cuuchee and Cuu and the son of Pawlena and Purci. He is 7 years old and was born in 1850 in the Weegee Timeline just before Weegee and Malleo were born. He is the king of the Bawt Galaxy and the owner and Chief Security of the Power Forest in Powliveel. Owli loves making several upgrades of his metallic body such as gears, circuits, new weapons, layers of armor and etc. He also sold robotic parts to other robots. He cannot change age to 8 years old and over. Owli is known to be the infamous Weegee in the Weegee Timeline. Unlike Olie Polie, Owli has a distorted version of Olie's voice and he has a perfect inanimate posture like Weegee. He is the first in command of the Pac-Owli Army and formed an air-force for the army called the "Owli Guardians". Unlike Olie Polie, he has powers which are similar to Weegee's powers such as the Stare, Virus and X-Ray Vision, but also has Pac-Man related powers. He is also a football player in Weegball's Super Weegee Bowl and owns a football team called "The Power Pellet Pickers". He serves the Weegee Air Rangers by helping Weegee win missions in Sky Gee HtraE. Owli got his job to be a Weegee Creator in 1857, he created all sorts of Fakegees with advanced, complex features by building the Weegee Maker X5800; the first Weegee creating machine which was the only automated thing at the 1800s. In 1994, Owli showcased the machinery to Weegee (when Weegee was a kid). Weegee was happy that he created a useful invention which can create Weegees instantly. Owli added 3 ingredients to power his machinery which was Weegtron which had powered the machine. DNA Flowers which helped to construct a Weegee's body and WVR which made the Weegee recieve powers. The machine was a sucess. In 2004, he sold copies of the machine to the United 'Gees Galaxy so that other Weegee Clones and Malleo Clones can try it out. He also currently went to Miss Treeangal's Millitary School and formerly Welshings Private School. When Owli went to Welshings Private School which was the same school as Weegee, Owli met Weegee and became friends with him. He also helped Weegee be chosen to be the class president of Welshings Private School. He and Pawleeh also wrote a mysterious, but aviation-related file of Hypneegee called The Hypneegee File: February 2016 and attached a video film tape where Owli met Hypneegee at an island where the Indeegee Temple is located. Owli and his wife survived the crash after he was shot down by Hypneegee and his mysterious security militia. Owli also founded an organization called The Weegee Helpers and became a Street Racer of Streetgee Racing HtraE and owns a GeeTube account. Appearance He has a yellow metallic body and two crossed-eyes. He wears red Pac-Man boots, orange Pac-Man gloves and Pac-Man's hat with a feather from the Pac-Land game. He also has colourful gears as his brain to recieive power. Personality Unlike Olie Polie's unintelligent, inmature and playful behaviour, Owli can be quite bossy, a good speaker and a paranoid robot-cyborg hybrid who feels like he is about to be attacked. He tends to be a hard-working robot and is mind-controlled by Weegee. Owli always carries a sack of Power Pellets just in case an enemy tries to attack him. He is also snappy with Weegees who don't follow Weegee's orders. Upgrades Circuit Gee Z4000: The circuit board increased Owli's health slightly, improved his abilities to function in a medium rate and increased his speed. Chomper Gear 2.0: Allows Owli to strengthen his chompers to chomp things more quicker. Jawmpmen Gear: Allows Owli to jump more higher to reach higher places that is impossible for him to reach. Fire-proof Armor: Allows Owli to be resistant to fire. Aqua Gear: Allows Owli to breath underwater. Speed Boots: The speed boots allow Owli to run more faster exceeding Sonic's speed and Sanic's speed making Owli the second fastest thing alive. Magic Boots: The magic boots with allow Owli to fly faster/double jump. List of Forms *Fire Owli *Ice Owli *Aqua Owli *Helmet Owli *Ultimate Owli *Super Owli *Giga Owli *Ultra Owli *Gold Owli *Silver Owli *Bronze Owli *Platimum Owli *Footballer Owli *Armored Owli List of Relatives *Professor Owli (stepbrother) *Pawleeh (wife) *Pawlena (mother) *Purci (father) *Purci Jr *Cuuchee (sister) *Cuuchee Snr *Cuu (brother) *Cuu Snr *Owli Jr (son) *Pawleeh Jr (daughter) *Samaowli (son) *Samapawleeh (daughter) *Zoweeh (sister) *Professor Pawleeh (stepsister) *Professor Zoweeh (stepsister) *Baby Pawleeh (daughter) *Baby Owli (son) *Samacuu *Samacuuchee *Zoweeh Snr *Pawpee *Mawthur Giiz *Mawthur Giiz Jr List of Life Forms He Created *Nawdeeh (a weegee version of Noddy) *Meestar Plawd (a weegee version of Mr.Plod) *Owlushli (a Yushee Clone fused with Owli DNA) *Pawlushli (a Yushee Clone fused with Pawleeh DNA) *Zowelushee (a Yushee Clone fused with Zoweeh's DNA) *Owleegee (a Weegee Clone fused with Owli's DNA) *Owleehee (a Owleehee Clone fused with Heegee's DNA) *Owlpleegee (a Weegee Clone fused with Pleegee's DNA *Owleewee (a Weegee Clone fused with Owli's and Weegee's DNA) *Pac-Gee (a Weegee Clone fused with Pac-Man DNA) *Teewee *Pleeyee *Weekee (a fusion of a Weegee Clone and a Keegee Clone) *Weegmee (a fusion of a Weegee Clone and a Meegee Clone) *Teewee *Malwee (a fusion of Mal and Wee) *Leogee (a fusion of Leo and Gee) *Leogmee (a fusion of a Leogee Clone and a Meegee Clone) *Heeleogmee (a fusion of a Leogee Clone and a Heegee Clone) *Pleogee (a fusion of a Pleegee Clone and a Leogee Clone) *Derleogee (a Leogee Clone exposed to DER Radiation) *Leomee (a fusion of Leo and a Meegee Clone) *Mee (a half Meegee Clone) *Marleo (a fusion of a Mario Clone and a Leo Clone) *Luileo (a fusion of a Luigi Clone and a Leo Clone) *Mabbleo (a fusion of a Mabbio Clone and a Leo Clone) *Weebleo (a fusion of a Weebee Clone and a Leo Clone) *Teeleo (a fusion of Ice Cream Radiation and a Leo Clone) *Leoyee *Gleo (a Leo Clone exposed to FFR) *Gleogee (a Leogee Clone exposed to FFR) *Aviatorgee *Ms. Aviatorgee *Aviatorgee Jr. *Spongewli *Spongeawleeh *Spongeelee *Keppawr (Weegee version of Kipper) *Tawigur (Weegee version of Tiger) *Peeg (Weegee version of Pig) *Awrnawld (Weegee version of Arnold) *Jueek (Weegee version of Jake) *Samabeegee *Samaheegee *Samateehee *Samapleegee *Samajeegee *Samaweenee Inventions He Made *Super Pac-Rays *Owli Cloning Laser Gun *Owli Cloning Machine *Owlipeators (a superzep) *"Bot Chomper" Plane (With some assistance from Professor Owli) *Chomping Machine *Pac-Rocket *Owli's Owli Clone Maker *"Bot Muncher" Plane *Nintendon't Owli *Modded Nintendon't Wee Consoles List of Fakewlis/Fakelis *Fakewli *Growli *Reporterwli *Advertismentwli *Sutwli *Zowli *Bowli *Peewli *Heshewli *Heewli *Teewli *Teehewli *Maltrowli *Zortwli *Xuiwli *Ceewli *Hexwli *Plowli *Reeli *LLRowli *Derli *Teali *SealiBleedliKeeliKeeweliArtliWaterliSausagewliGmajorliTheowlikid1221WaowliCereal MakerwliPasta MakerwliLunchbox MakerwliCarnivalwliSonichowliTd3onichowliWhat Food He LikesEditPac-DotsPower PelletsPower BerriesCherriesStrawberriesOrangesPretzelsApplesMelonsPearsGalaxian FlagshipsBananasBellsKeysFFR SodasLemon CocktailsLime BeansGrapesBreadPancakesPineapplesLemonsPizzasSpaghettiCheeseToastBurgersFried EggsCornSneakersClover LeavesPeachesRed Pac-DotsCyan Pac-DotsSuper PelletsRed Power PelletsCyan Power PelletsGooey HeartsPaokeehsPac-Man CerealPac-Owli CerealPac-Man PastaPac-Owli PastaGhost EctoplasmOther Types of Food Timeline Early Days Since Purci and Pawlena were rulers of the Bawt Galaxy and before Weegee's existence. Pawlena gave birth to Owli as well as his 3 sisters. He started getting his first hat when he was 2 years old, then his current red hat when he was 3 years old. He joined Miss Treeungal's Military School along with his 3 sisters where he met Scruwi, Weelee and Beelee and became friends with them. He later developed his Pac-Powers when he was 5 years old. After Pawlena gave birth to Zoweeh, later he got his job to be the Security Chief of the Power Pellet and Power Berry Forest. The Bot Crisis Begun In Miss Treeungal's Military School at 2004, Owli and Pawleeh were asked by Miss Treeungal to make a science project to create portals so that the citizens of Powli Veel can travel quickly to any place of the Trolliverse. but somehow after the portal had malfunctioned after Owli and Pawleeh had activated and the portal had led a gateway to the Bot Galaxy. It unleashed an army of bots led by 3 Bot Lords called Olie Polie, Pollie Polie and Stephanie Polie and they started terrorizing the Bawt Galaxy. Lucky for the Bawt Galaxy, they have Power Pellet Forests across the Bawt Galaxy that had gave Owli and the other Bawts of the Bawt Galaxy to chomp bots leaving out their disembodied eyes. However the Bots came back and the Bawt Galaxy was insieged by bots and took the Power Pellet Forest from Powli Veel to the Bot Galaxy. it was Owli's job to get it back, he went to the Bot Galaxy with Pawleeh and Beelee to get the Power Forest back. The Bots of the Bot Galaxy added traps so that Owli would never get the Power Forest back, but Owli somehow outsmarted them. He then recovered the Power Forest back and Purci and Pawlena awarded Owli and Pawleeh to be rulers of the Bawt Galaxy and closed the portal leading to the Bot Galaxy. Pac-Owli War II In 2009, after Olie Polie's defeat, the main members of the Bot Gang (Olie, Pollie, Billy, Screwy and Stephanie) who are part of the Bot Corporation hired Eubie, Wayne, Twinkle, Kip, Wiki, Tini, Jax and Chica to terrorize Owli. they accepted and Kip formed the Higgly Corporation so that more Higglykids can join the organization and opened the portal to the Bawt Galaxy once more and kidnapped Pawleeh, Beelee, Zoweeh, Beenki, the entire Powli Family and Beeval Family in different places and left a note on Owli's door that they had kidnapped Owli's friends and family to the Higgly Galaxy and the Bot Galaxy. After Owli saw the note, he went to the Bot Galaxy to save the Powli Family, (the locations he went in the Bot Galaxy was the Mothership, Planet Polie, Gloomius Maximus's ship, Planet Cubey and Chuck's Squareship)' After he saved the Powli Family, he went to the Higgly Galaxy to save the Beeval Family and Pawleeh (the locations he went in the Higgly Galaxy was Planet Higgly, Higgly Moon, Higglytown, Higgly Biggly City and Higgly Ship (where the Higgly Corporation captured Pawleeh). After the Higgly Corporation, Owli's friends and family travelled back to the Bawt Galaxy and they closed the two portals leading to the Bot Galaxy and the Higgly Galaxy and kept the portals isolated so that people won't trigger it. The Annual 2015 Power Pellet Harvest (Incomplete) At October 29th 2015, Owli hosts a Power Pellet Harvest in Powliveel. he starts sending invitations to Weegee Clones, Weegee, Malleo, the citizens of Powliveel. Unfortunately, Aunt Mellie (Eubie's Aunt) heard about it and planned to ruin the harvest by planning to haunt Powliveel with Higgly Ghosts. Before the harvest, Owli, Beelee, Zoweeh and the Powlis started preparing the decorations for the harvest along with the Beevals, 25 Weegee Clones and Theowlikid1221. Aunt Mellie who was in her ghost form used a Nightmare Ghost Summoning Machine on Powliveel to summon Higgly ghosts and unleash a night-marish theme of Powliveel and opened the portal of Higglytown. When Owli saw it he summoned some army members (Beelee, Theowlikid1221, Derwli and LLRowli) to assist him. He also encountered a group of Higglytown Citizens in ghost forms at various colors who discovered Owli and his 4 army members and they started to scare off and chase the army attempting to slime the army. After 9 minutes of being chased by the Higgly Ghosts, the army found Aunt Mellie who was in her ghost form who had tried to make Powliveel a ghostly place. However, Owli managed to get a bag of Power Pellets for his army and chomped the Higgly Ghosts into disembodied eyes and turned off the Nightmare Ghost Summoning Machine restoring things back to normal. Back in Higglytown, the Higgly Ghosts went back to the Higgly Cemetery to set up another plan to ruin the harvest. Their second plan is to make the Polie Kids chomp Owli. They went to Polieville to ask Olie, Pollie, Stephanie, Polina Jr and Sophie to join in ruining the harvest. The Polie Kids accepted joining in ruining the harvest and commanded the Higglykid Ghosts (Eubie, Wayne, Twinkle, Kip, Chica, Jax, Wiki, Tini, Pookie and Ms Fern's students) to haunt the pre-guests which are Owli Clones and use Higglykid Ghost Lasers to create Higglykid Ghosts. They accepted and the Higglykid Ghosts started heading to Powliveel to start haunting the pre-guests and the Polie Kids used the portal to Powliveel and used Higglykid Ghost Laser Guns. In Powliveel, the pre-guests arrived to help Owli set up the security for the Power Forest and start using a Paranormal Detector Device to detect any ghosts who have entered the building. The Polie Kids were near the Power Forest and made the Higglykid Ghosts summon Aunt Mellie Jr and made her a ghost to command the other Higglykid Ghosts. The Polie Kids shift shaped into Owli Clones to prevent them from getting chomped. The Higglykid Ghosts turned into Square-Shaped Bawts in different colours. As the Polie Kids and Higglykid Ghosts entered the Power Forest the alarm didn't went off and the pre-guests started to look at the CCTV Camera and saw the Polie Kids in disguise as Owli Clones and the Higglykid Ghosts as Squares. Friends WeegeeBeeleeMeegeeRalleoSamalleoHeegeeKeppawrSamaheegeeSamabeegeeSamateehee Enemies Olie Polie (Archenemy)Spaceboy (Second Archenemy)Pollie PolieBilly BevelScrewyStephanie PolieSophie PolieZowie PolieBinky BevelCoochie PolieCoo PolieGoo Goo BevelWheelieBlinky Polie (Owli's first enemy)Pinky Polie (Owli's first enemy)Inky Polie (Owli's first enemy)Clyde Polie (Owli's first enemy)Sue Polie (Owli's first enemy)Polina PoliePercy PolieUncle GizmoPappyBaxter BevelBontia BevelChuck SquareyOther bots of the Bot GalaxyEubieWayneTwinkleKip (Third Archenemy)JuaniWikiTiniPookieFranOther citizens of the Higgly GalaxyLeoAnnieQuincyJuneDaveSamaweegeeThe Weegee Killers and their allied groupsZimbiesGhostubeeKin BohOther Ghosts who are evilSqeegeeSqeeneePeeneeMaylleoAunt Mellie (Eubie's Aunt)Ghost Aunt Mellie (Aunt Mellie's Ghost Form)Ghosts in the Higgly GalaxyGhosts in the Bot GalaxyUncle Zooter (Eubie's Uncle)Sanic HegehogBowsaBoozuhLuigiFirefighter HeroesPizza GuyAmbulance Driver HeroHott Kammerjager GunstlingsHott Kammerjager GunstlingfettesWeewee Frenemies Weebotgee (he doesn't really hate him) Differences between Owli and Olie Owli wears a red hat, while Olie most of the time wears an orange hat.Owli wears Pac-Man shoes, but Olie wears normal brown shoes.Owli seems to have the ability to hover, while Olie doesn't have the ability to hover. But Olie's wife; Pollie Polie has the ability to hover.Owli wears orange gloves, while Olie wears red gloves most of the time.Owli is cross eyed to show some differences, while Olie's eyes are normal. Differences between Owli and his Clones Owli's hat has a feather, while some of the Owli Clones hats lack a feather, but a few of the Owli Clones hats will sometimes not lack a feather.Owli is a slight different color than his clones, while most of his clones are pure yellow, but a few of his clones are the same color as him.Owli's eyes are crossed-eyed, while his clones eyes are never crossed eyed.Owli's voice isn't mute, while most of his clones are mute like Weegee Clones. But some of the clones are never mute.Most Owli Clones have different personalities. While some of his clones have the same personality as Owli.Owli Clones are slightly weaker than Owli. Powers Owli Stare: When he stares at someone, you will become piles of metallic power pellets. Owli Virus: When he stares at someone, you will become a Owli Clone. Laser Vision: Same as Weegee. Teleportation Pac-Laser: He can shoot round puck-shaped lasers from his eyes/hands that can chomp fakegees, bots, lasers, objects and etc, the round puck-shaped lasers can be in any size. Power Pellet: If he says "Power Pellet", he turns that victim into a power pellet, and if he eats it, his enemies will turn blue and vulnerable so he can chomp his enemies. Power Berry: If he says "Power Berry", he turns that victim into a Power Berry. Super Pellet: If he says "Super Pellet", he turns that victim into a super pellet, and if he eats it, he'll turn into Giga Owli and will be invincible from getting chomped. Yellow Paint: If he shoots yellow paint from his hands, Owli Clones will come and chomp you. Chomp: If he chomps someone, they will become paralyzed within seconds or minutes. Anti-Age: He cannot age to 8 years and older. This also includes all of everyone who lived in the Bawt Galaxy. Respawn: Like Scarleteegee and Minecraft Players, he respawns where he had died. Category:Owlis Category:Powli Family Category:Owli Forms